<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Lasts Forever by bokutooz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160085">Nothing Lasts Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutooz/pseuds/bokutooz'>bokutooz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anime, Haikyu - Freeform, M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, Seijou, aoba johsai, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq!!, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutooz/pseuds/bokutooz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’ll be here forever, iwaizumi.” </p><p>iwaizumi pressed his forehead against the cold stone and let his fingers trace over the lettering. “don’t make promises you can’t keep, dumbass” he thought as tears flooded his eyes. “people don’t fucking live forever.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Lasts Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lowercase intended !! also they’re not in school, they’re adults. ik that doesnt rlly come across in the first paragraph lmAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>iwaizumi was a lot of things. an ace, a vice captain, a friend, a spiker and, though you wouldn’t expect it, a fantastic chef- but a crier? fuck no. </p><p> so why, pray tell, was he knelt down on the grass while bawling his eyes out? </p><p> oikawa tooru. that’s why he was crying. </p><p> he was gone. </p><p> iwaizumi missed him. he missed him like hell. he knew it would be hard to tear himself away from someone who’d been by his side for his entire life but he never thought it would be this hard. then again, he never thought it’d end like this. if he’d had his own way, he’d never ever have let oikawa leave his side. he’d have kept them tightly bound together. forever. oikawa had always promised him that they would be together forever and iwaizumi would’ve done anything to keep that promise alive. </p><p> forever, huh? bullshit. </p><p> iwaizumi should’ve known that it was too unrealistic. ‘forever’, that is. he should’ve considered what ‘forever’ really meant when the word escaped oikawa’s lips after an innocent kiss when they were just 15 years old. <em>“i’ll be here forever, iwaizumi. forever. i’ll never leave your side. i promise.”</em> in that moment, iwaizumi’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as he threw his arms around the other. it was a moment he wished he could return to. a moment where they were both safe in each other’s arms. </p><p> he just wanted to see oikawa’s face again. he’d give anything to hear oikawa tease him just one last time. he’d give anything to piss oikawa off again. he’d give anything if it meant he could say ‘goodbye’. he’d kill someone if it meant that he could just touch him- just a quick brushing of arms or a swift touch of hands. anything. </p><p> he just wanted oikawa back. </p><p> <em>“i’ll be here forever, iwaizumi.”</em> </p><p> iwaizumi pressed his forehead against the cold stone and let his fingers trace over the lettering. <em> don’t make promises you can’t keep, dumbass,</em> he thought as tears flooded his eyes. <em> people don’t fucking live forever. </em> </p><p>he balled his hands into fists and pulled himself up off the ground. he didn’t know how to cope with this. he was so lost. he didn’t know what to fucking do. what the hell was he supposed to do? it’s not like he could bring tooru back. this wasn’t some measley break up; tooru was gone and he wasn’t coming back. iwaizumi was powerless. when he found out that tooru had been killed, all he wanted in that moment was tooru to tell him it was alright, that everything was ok. he wanted nothing more than for tooru to be there to hold him as he cried- it was painfully ironic. </p><p> tooru was gone forever. </p><p>“fancy meeting you here.” </p><p>iwaizumi jolted when he heard the familiar voice, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. </p><p>“hello sugawara.” iwaizumi’s voice was course and rough, each word felt like sandpaper against his throat. the last time he’d spoken was when he gave his speech at the funeral. </p><p>sugawara sighed, moving closer to the grave to stand next to iwaizumi. iwaizumi glanced at him, noticing how dishevelled his grey hair was. the bags under his eyes were almost as prominent as iwaizumi’s, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes were bloodshot. </p><p>“how long have you been here?” sugawara’s voice was filled with concern as he shot the question at iwaizumi.</p><p>“i dunno...” he paused and brushed a piece of grass off his arm. “two and a half hours?” </p><p>“iwaizumi...” sugawara sighed, staring at iwaizumi for a second, tears threatening to break through. “you can’t do this to yourself.” he choked out, immediately wrapping his arms around him. usually, iwaizumi would’ve pulled away but instead he gripped onto sugawara and completely broke down again.</p><p>“i-i just miss him so much, suga. i want him back.” iwaizumi sobbed into sugawara’s coat, tightening his hold. “but he’s never coming back. he’s fucking dead, suga! what the fuck do i do?” </p><p>“i don’t know,” sugawara admitted, rubbing iwaizumi’s back. “i don’t know what i’m gonna do either...” he trailed off and iwaizumi pulled back and gazed at sugawara’s face. warm tears were running down his cheeks and his bottom lip was trembling. </p><p>“suga..” iwaizumi sighed. “sorry, i was being selfish. i should’ve- how is he?” </p><p>suga pulled out of the hug, waving his hands in front his face. “selfish? grieveing isn’t selfish.” suga pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath in. “and daichi? ah... he’s... he’s as okay as he can be, i suppose. he wishes he could be here. i wish he could too. i hate how he’s cooped up in that hospital, zumi. i fucking hate it. i hate it so much, he’s never gonna be able to leave! he’s in there until he... until...” sugawara’s speech was cut short by an uncontrollable flow of tears but iwaizumi knew exactly what sugawara was going to say: ‘until he dies.’ </p><p>daichi had been in and out of the hospital for at least a year. eventually, after months of trying to figure it out, the doctors found a cancerous tumours on his brain. they found it too late, though. when they searched and tested, they found more: one in his mouth and the other in his lungs. his body was slowly starting to get slimmer and slimmer as the cancer drew everything out of him. every last piece of energy and willpower, until the hospital had no choice but to keep him there.</p><p>iwaizumi had been at oikawa’s house when he got the call from sugawara. he remembered the way he’d reacted when he heard sugawara helplessly sob the words “he’s got cancer and it’s too late.” down the phone while daichi tried to comfort him in the background. iwaizumi had just yelled “fuck. FUCK.” and kicked the bin next to him, knocking all the rubbish onto the floor. he remembered how oikawa had scrambled up from his seat and ran to iwaizumi and, without knowing what was going on, pulled him into a hug, letting iwaizumi curse into his shoulder. oikawa had cried and threaded his hands through iwaizumi’s hair as he tried to decipher and understand iwaizumi’s muffled yells, urging him to calm down and breathe. </p><p>tears flooded iwaizumi’s eyes as he watched sugawara bend down and place a single flower by oikawa’s grave, mumbling something about saving a space for daichi. </p><p>“suga...”</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“i’m gonna find the fucker who did this to tooru.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ummmm hi !! i wanted to write somethin angsty so here we are!! i’m not sure how frequently this’ll be updated but i love this idea so much! i hope you love it as much as me lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>